A Rainy Day
by Keyla
Summary: After a little adventure under the rain, Qui gets sick and Obi takes care of him. Obi is 4. - Non Slash -


Title: A Rainy Day  
Author: Keyla Kenobi - keyla_kenobi@naboomail.com  
Rating: G  
Archive: Sure, if you are even more crazy than me as to consider this as good stuff, e-mail me! =P   
Disclaimer: The boys belong to George Lucas, you know that director that made us suffer and wheep by killing Qui-Gon and leaving poor little suffering Obi-Wan all alone with the most evil proyect of a Lord Sith as his Padawan....snif snif...okay okay enough of this melodrama and let's get to the action! (??)  
Warning: There is a loving and parental relationship between Obi and Qui, there is no slash so if you don't like that, don't read any further.  
Summary: After a little adventure under the rain, Qui gets sick and Obi takes care of him. Obi is 4.   
/ Are italics / and // mental talking //  
  
  
*****  
  
Deep in the night the large door of the dark room open soundlessly. A small figure entered stealthily. He watched with a mixture of awsome and terror the whole room, the city's orange night lights filtered through little gaps from the half closed windows, printing long stripes of light on the walls and furniture casting odd shadows. Things that looked normal with the sun light now seemed menacing and scaring. But he managed to control himself, to convice his young mind that those horrible creatures that where in front of him weren't real, that it was just his imagination. It worked...somewhat, but enough to go on and fulfill his task. Then a quick flash crossed his view and after some seconds a loud thunder broke into the sky, making all his determination fly away with a scared gasp. Outside it was raining rather hard. He frozed in the very place where he was, not able to move. He was starting to think that it wasn't such a good idea after all. Then he remembered why he was there and strightened his 4 year old shoulders frowing with the recovered determination. His wide ice-blue eyes seemed to glow like two diamonds as he searched. They seemed to glow even more when he found what he was looking for. He run towards it, trying not to trip over anything.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Minutes before his arrival, Master Qui-Gon Jinn was trying to fall asleep. He was suffering from a very nasty and strong cold due to a 'little adventure' in the rain that was still falling outside.   
  
-------  
  
He had been walking happy and peacefully through one of the hall that leaded to the Gardens. When he finally reached them, he saw the pouring rain outside. He sighed a bit frustrated. Inside the Temple he hadn't heard the rain, and he was planning to spend these few days that the Council had conceived him as realxing as possible, and one of his ideas of relax was meditate in the Gardens. He was about to leave when he heard a giggle. Then another. And another, and then a loud splash.   
  
/What the...?/, he streached his senses trying to find the origin of the noises, and rolled his eyes as a smile contorted his lips when he realised who was out there. It was he new little friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi, who had apperantly escaped from 'nap-time' and was soaking wet out in the gardens. Without thinking he stepped outside under the rain and regret doing so. It was raining really hard and a cold wind was blowing gently. He spotted the boy playing alone around a mud puddle, completely soaked and all muddy. Qui-Gon winced at sight.  
  
/I'm sure they're gonna blame me for this.../Shaking his head he walked towards the child, but before he reached him, Obi-Wan realised that he was   
coming and set off a dead run towards the already soaked Master with a huge smile in his face.  
  
"Wygee!!", he yelled. He couldn't help but laught at how he pronuced that nickname the the kid had given him.   
  
Obi-Wan lunched himself at Qui-Gon's arms, giving the Master the most strong bear hug that he could perform. Qui-Gon returned the gesture as well hugging the little frame tightly. But after a few seconds responsability knocked on his head, "Obi-Wan you're all wet! What are you doing out here?"  
  
"I like pwaying in da rain! Wygee pway with me!", the little child said grabbing Qui-Gon's large hand with both his little hands and pulling him towards his mud puddle.  
  
"Oh no! We're going inside before you get sick and all your Masters blame me!"  
  
But Obi-Wan was determined to play with him and knew how to conviced the big Jedi. Looking at him with his best puppy-eyes and quivering his lower lip as he pouted was quite enough to persuade him.  
  
"Ow alright!", he said, "But stop looking at me like that or you're going to make me cry! Manipulator...". He scooped the giggling boy up and placed him over his shoulders. They played under the rain for long hours, chasing each other and playing mud wars until the night started taking hold of the sky and it was time to return.  
  
There was when he realised that he was sick. Surprisingly, Obi-Wan was completely well, not even a sneeze was heard from him. After a short visit to the healers, he was told to stay in bed for two or three days and take some syrups and pills.  
  
--------  
  
/Two or three days....what a coincidence! In two or three days my short vacations will end! Isn't it nice?/, he thought sarcasticly as he blew his nose once more and another tissue to the quite big pile on the night table, /Happy Holidays Qui.../  
  
Well everything wasn't 'that' bad after all. At least he was going to rest and relax a lot now. Master Skyla Lo' Tren had offered to buy him those syrups and pills, that one problem less. Now all that he had to do was sleep until Skyla came. That wasn't so difficult. He snuggled under the covers findind the perfect position and left the music of the rain drops from outside lull him to sleep.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
At last he found the bed! He looked at it for a brief moment. It seemed very big and the top was out of his reach, but he decided to climb through the covers. Grabbing them he started to go up, but slipped when he tried to use his feet to push himslef up. With the socks that he was wearing it was very difficult to climb without slipping. He tried again, but this time with a little help of the Force. There, he was up. Now find Quigee. He went under the covers and started crawling giggling softly. Suddednly he tripped with a long and big arm. He grinned widedly and managed to get out from under the blankets. There was Quigee. Now all that he had to do was sit quietly and wait till Quigee wakes up. While he was waiting, another loud thunder growled fiercely through the sky sounding like if it had broken it into two. Unconsciously, he grabbed the Jedi's arm tightly. The sudden movement woke Qui-Gon from his light sleep. He looked down at his arm and found a small trembling figure clutching it with all its strenght. Qui-Gon squinted and rubbed his eyes with his other hand before realising who was there.  
  
"Obi-Wan?"  
  
The boy's head shot up at the sound of the Jedi Master's voice. Qui-Gon could now confirm that it was Obi-Wan, those glowing ice-blue eyes were unique. He looked very scared, so Qui-Gon shifted his position, resting his weight on his right side, to have a better view of the boy and of the situation.  
  
"What's wrong? What are you doing here?", asked still a little asleep. /Oops, that didn't sound good/, Qui-Gon thought as he saw how the kid's eyes fell. Choosing he words carefully he spoke again, now more gently, "I'm glad that you came to visit me, but it's too late for a little guy like you to be wondering around the Temple."  
  
"I showwy Wygee", Obi-Wan apologized, he eyes casted down.  
  
"It's alright. I used to do that all the time too", the Master said while ruffling Obi-Wan's hair.  
  
"Reawwy?"  
  
"Really. Now, would you like telling me why did you come?  
  
"Wygee shick I take care!", he announced proudly.  
  
Qui-Gon couldn't supress his laugh. But althought the whole thing was funny, he felt touched again by this   
boy's attitude*. No one ever had done something like this for him without being forced or obliged, he wasn't known for being a very nice patient.   
Obi-Wan patted his cheeck and brought him back to Coruscant.  
  
"You too hot", he stated.  
  
"Yes, I guess I have fever"  
  
"You shick cuz you eat many chocolate?"  
  
Qui-Gon laughed,"No, I think our little 'adeventure' out there in the gardens was a bit too much for me"  
Obi-Wan frowned confused and a little concerned. "You shick...my fout?"  
  
"No!", Qui-Gon reassured him quickly, "No, it's not your fault. I'm a big boy I know how to take care of myself and I knew that I was going to get sick. It is my fault."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled as Qui-Gon ruffled his hair again. But that smile was short-lived when another thunder seemed to shake the whole Temple. Obi-Wan threw himself against Qui-Gon's chest, hiding his face behind his little hands. Qui-Gon supressed the urge to smile and hushed the too scared boy while rubbing a soothing hand on the tiny back.  
  
"Shh...It's okay, nothing can happend here...Shhh..."  
  
Taking his hands slowly away from his face, the iniate asked in a little voice, "Wha wash dat?"  
Qui-Gon considered his answer. He could explain a 3 year old boy the whole process of rain or tell him something that Master Yoda told him once when he was as scared of thunder as Obi-Wan was now.  
  
"That was Blarto"  
  
"Ba'to?", Obi-Wan asked curious, forgeting about the thunders for a while.  
  
"Yes, Blarto. He's a Palooka, a big furry creature that lives over the clouds", Qui-Gon spoke as he drew the covers around the kid.  
  
"He bad?"  
  
"No, he's a very good monster. Up there in his house he has tons of flowers and teddy bears", he smiled as he saw the marvelled expresion in Obi-Wan's face. Now that he cought his attetion he proceed to tell the story, "As he has lots of teddy bears, he had lots of big and wide cupboards where to put them. And from time to time he changes all those cupboards from place to place so as to make room for more teddy bears and flowers. When he moves these big cupboards, all the clouds start shaking and all the water inside them falls down".   
  
The story itself was very weird but it was diverting Obi-Wan's attetion from the storm wich it was the point, but Qui-Gon wasn't expecting Obi-Wan's questioning.  
  
"An' wy he hash sho many teddies?"  
  
"Because he likes them a lot", he answered smiling.  
  
"Oh...An' wheah dey cam' fom?"  
  
"He...buys them in a store", this time Qui-Gon's answer was a little unsure.  
  
"Ah...An' wheah is dat stor'?"  
  
"Emm...On...ammm...a...cloud!...a cloud near his house", Qui-Gon was running out of ideas.  
  
"Oh...An'-"  
  
"Okay, okay, enough questions, you wanna hear the rest of the story before the night is over or not?"  
Obi-Wan giggled and nooded.  
  
"That's better... Now, where was I? Oh yes! The noises... Well, those loud noise are the sound that the cupboards do against the floor when Blarto moves them, just that. Nothing to be afraid of...", he looked down and found the little iniate was falling asleep with his head resting on the croock of his arm and his small hands clutching his tunic, just like last time when he was with that grumpy tummy.   
  
"Wow...", he whispered softly as his eyes started to close and yawning he finished, "Than' you Wygee"  
Qui-Gon pulled him closer, "You're welcome, now get to sleep big guy..."  
It wasn't necessary to tell him twice, as fast as he closed his eyes, Obi-Wan was sound asleep. Qui-Gon used the moment to contemplated the little boy snuggled besides him. All innocence and   
kindness seemed to be trapped in this boys soft features. Qui-Gon dropped a gentle kiss on the top of Obi-Wan's head whispering a good night but didn't fall asleep. Instead he stayed awake stroking the boy's hair absently while looking through the small gaps in the window where the light was filtering.  
  
*****  
  
About an hour later, Skyla came finally with the syrups and pills. Opening the door as silently as Obi-Wan did it before, she tiptoed inside the dark room.  
  
"Qui-Gon?", she called with a whisper, "I brought all the stuff that you told me". There was no answer.   
  
/He's probably asleep.../, Skyla thought as she headed to the Master's room. She opened the door and was surprised to find Master Qui-Gon Jinn with his index finger on his lips gesturing -a little exagerated- towards her to be silent while in the croock of his other arm a small student was sleeping soundly.  
  
"Qui, what is he doing here?", she asked without being able to hide her smile as she approched the bed.  
  
"He's taking care of me", Qui-Gon whispered the answer so that he wouldn't wake Obi-Wan.  
  
"Oh Force, what am I gonna do with this boy?", she said almost laughing, "But he's definately doing a great job!"  
  
Qui-Gon started laughing, but the movement woke the young student. Ice-blue eyes fluttered open a little confused,   
  
"Daddy?"  
  
The softly spoken question startled both Jedi. But this time Qui-Gon didn't questioned himlsef.  
  
"Yes, it's me Obi...sorry for waking you, keep sleeping", Qui-Gon whispered softly.  
A not too loud thunder sounded outside. "Ba'to sti' wowkin'?", Obi-Wan asked sleepily between yawns and closing his eyes again, knowing that if Qui-Gon was near everything would be alright.  
  
"Yes, he's still working...", the Master answered with a deep tone, "And you should be sleeping"  
  
Suddednly, those two large eyes opened again, "Wygee sti' shick?", he asked very asleep, just wanting to be sure that Qui-Gon was alright . If he was then he would sleep but if he didn't he would stay all night taking care of the big Jedi...well at least that was what he wanted to do.  
  
"Mmm...let me check", Skyla said as she placed a hand on Qui-Gon's forehead, "Well, the fever has lessened quite a lot but he's not comletely okay yet"  
  
Moving his head slowly till he could see the other Master sitting by the bed, Obi-Wan smiled sleepily, "Hi Mashtah Lyla"  
  
"Hi Obi, alright Qui I guess you don't need me now, Obi-Wan will take good care of you", the Master said brushing her hand gently on the chubby cheeck, "Bye bye Obi"  
  
"By by Mashtah Lyla, nite nite Wygee", he murmured snuggling again besides Qui-Gon and falling asleep inmediately. Qui-Gon pulled the covers close to the boy, "You know Qui-Gon, if I hadn't seen this boy being brought to the temple I would swear that he is your son... Okay I better be going, bye Qui", Skyla said her goodbye squeezing lightly the Master's arm.  
  
"Bye...", he answered absently looking down at the boy. He had no idea why Skyla said what she said, but either way he felt proud and content that she did. He no longer felt those uncertanies when he thought of Obi-Wan as his son. This little fellow had changed his life so much since the day that he met him, bringing back the long lost happiness and joy that he thought he would never feel again. He just wanted to protect this boy, to be always there when he needs him, to be the family that he had lost...to be the father that Obi-Wan never had.  
  
The rain was still dropping outside and it was able to hear some distant thunders. Obi-Wan stirred a little and snuggled closer to Qui-Gon holding tightly onto the Master. Qui-Gon smiled, "Sleep well my little son, sleep well and don't worry about anything, I will always be here with you...Dad will always be with you and love you a lot...". It was a promise and he will keep it until he becomes one with the Force. He was about to sleep when he felt something, like a soft mental brezee but with a familiar touch that he had never felt before, brushed his mind and whispered,  
  
//I wuv you too Daddy// 


End file.
